Rei (Persona Q)
|englishva= |blood = A }} Rei is a character from Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth. Appearances *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Playable Character **Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth -Roundabout-'' Design Rei appears to be a young woman with long wavy blond hair with white flower-shaped hair clips scattered throughout and lime green eyes, which change to a darker color once her memories return. She wears a Yasogami High School uniform with a yellow cardigan over the school regulation top-- similar to how Yukiko Amagi wears hers. As Niko, she somehow appears slightly older than her current appearance. Personality In the beginning of Persona Q, Rei is shown to be shy and easily shaken, usually taking to hiding behind Zen in interactions. As she begins to gain resolve to leave the alternate Yasogami High School, she grows more out-going and markedly more cheerful. She shows a particular interest in anything she can eat and conversations involving her frequently turn towards food as she mishears much of what they say, interpreting it to similar-sounding edibles. Even as she becomes more confident around the cast, she stays by Zen's side and other members of the team comment on their close relationship. Rei often has trouble communicating with him, but appreciates what he's done for her immensely and events in the Group Date Cafe show she hopes he is the "destined partner" that the labyrinth promises to reveal. Through the story, she also develops a fondness for Yukiko, looking up to her as a big sister and addressing her as "Yuki". As the labyrinths clear, she begins to grow more and more distressed at the thought of reaching the end of the labyrinths as Zen regains more and more of his memories. Although she tries to stop him, he continues to seek out the truth of why they were there. When the final chest is opened and Zen returns her memories to her, Rei quickly falls into despair. She realizes that even though she has had this additional time since her death, she has yet to find a purpose for her existence. After Zen and both teams rescue her from the Clockwork God, they help Rei realize that she did indeed live her life by becoming a change in other peoples' lives, even if by a little. Rei regains her confidence and is thankful that she met Zen and everyone else. Profile ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' Rei is a mysterious girl who is found alongside Zen within the alternate Yasogami High School, though the circumstances of her meeting the team is different depending on the route taken. She has lost her memories, but after meeting the cast she desires to return to the real world with them. As the labyrinths clear, it becomes apparent that the way for the members of SEES and the Investigation Team to return to their worlds is tied to Zen and Rei's memories and the reasons behind the creation of the labyrinths. Prior to the game, Rei was originally a girl named Niko, who died from a terminal illness and was brought to Chronos in order to be guided towards the afterlife. However Niko did not react to Chronos, and simply stood wordlessly. Supposedly, Niko had fallen into a deep despair that she could not even scream or cry. Chronos became interested in Niko, and decided to try to get her to react by creating a false Yasogami High born from her memories. However, this idea backfired as Niko suddenly began to talk about how she dreamt about going to Yasogami High during her operation, and hated how everyone was able to enjoy living while she was left to die alone despite working hard. Crying for Chronos to kill her, Niko began to try and gouge her own eyes out. Filled with remorse, Chronos suddenly shielded her eyes and took away her memories, leaving her without any idea of who she was or why she was in the False Yasogami High. Chronos was then named Zen by the memory-less Niko, who said he was a good person. Zen then gave Niko the name Philei, but she changed the name to Rei instead, since Philei was too difficult to pronounce. Zen then sealed away his own memories and hid them away along with Niko's things inside large chests, which eventually produced the labyrinths. Zen then wanted to help Rei find the meaning for her existence, and planned to tell her the truth when she was ready. In battle, Rei and Zen fill a single team spot. While Zen uses physical attacks, Rei can use curative magic. Zen reveals the healing powers she had came from him, and he bestowed them on her when near him to have her fight. Once she is captured, her power returns to him. Skills Etymology Her name is a synonym for "zero" or "spirit" if written with different kanji. The used, however, refers to the sound jade makes. In actuality "Rei" is a mispronunciation of the second syllable of the Greek word "philé" meaning "friend", "beloved" or "lover". "Philé" was the name given to Niko by Chronos after she rejected her birth-name for its demeaning meaning ("Niko" merely means "Second Child"). Gallery Category:Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth Characters Category:Allies